a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ultrasonic air humidifying apparatus, and, more particularily, to the construction or the arrangement of components of an ultrasonic air humidifying apparatus.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In an ultrasonic air humidifying apparatus of the prior art, an ultrasonic vibrator incorporated in a casing is installed on the lower surface of the bottom of a water vessel and all the electrical components, e.g., a high-frequency generator, a power transformer and a motor-blower, are arranged in a cabinet under the water vessel. The aforementioned ultrasonic air humidifying apparatus of the prior art has drawbacks such as the following:
1. Damage to the electrical components, resulting from water leaks between the casing containing the ultrasonic vibrator and the water vessel, or through an air passage connecting the motor-blower outlet and the space over the water surface in the vessel when water is supplied or when the water vessel is washed or cleaned. The water vessel and the cabinet for electrical components cannot be separated even when the water vessel is washed or cleaned because the high frequency generator and ultrasonic vibrator are connected by a pair of cables.
2. Inaccessibility to the electrical components, when servicing is required, for the same reason as mentioned in (1) above.
3. Difficulty in arranging a water supply tank which serves to keep the water level in the water vessel constant for several hours at the lower end of the water outlet of the water supply tank, in spite of the fact that the mist producing capacity varies with the water level in the water vessel. 4. Accumulation of dirt particles and mineral substance, brought by air and water, around or over the ultrasonic vibrator.